1. Technical Field
This invention relates to drop lights and, more particularly, to a shielded droplight for providing users with an easy and convenient means of adjustably reflecting its light on a focused area in use.
2. Prior Art
Lighting includes use of both artificial light sources such as lamps and natural illumination of interiors from daylight. Daylighting (through windows, skylights, etc.) is often used as the main source of light during daytime in buildings given its low cost. Artificial lighting represents a major component of energy consumption, accounting for a significant part of all energy consumed worldwide. Artificial lighting is most commonly provided today by electric lights, but gas lighting, candles, or oil lamps are still used in certain situations. Proper lighting can enhance task performance or aesthetics, while there can be energy wastage and adverse health effects of poorly designed lighting. Lighting fixtures come in a wide variety of styles for various functions. The most important functions are as a holder for the light source, to provide directed light and to avoid visual glare. Some are very plain and functional, while some are pieces of art in themselves. Nearly any material can be used, so long as it can tolerate the excess heat and is in keeping with safety codes.
Artificial lighting consumes a significant part of all electrical energy consumed worldwide. In homes and offices from 20 to 50 percent of total energy consumed is due to lighting. Most importantly, for some buildings over 90 percent of lighting energy consumed can be an unnecessary expense through over-illumination. For example, a single 100 W light bulb used just 6 hours a day can cost over $25 per year to use. Thus lighting represents a critical component of energy use today, especially in large office buildings where there are many alternatives for energy utilization in lighting. A droplight may reduce unnecessary light pollution and save energy by “dropping” the light source to the object so the distance between them is nearer. Unfortunately, most droplights are designed to direct light downwards or over 360° in the case of droplights using bulbs. Most of these lights are wasted in the sense that only a certain location need to be lighted for focused use and much electrical energy may go to waste apart from the irritation of someone close by who may not need the light.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a shielded droplight with a directional deflector that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with an easy and convenient means of adjustably reflecting its light on a focused area in use.